


Can I?

by KKion



Category: Idol Producer Season 2 - Fandom, NINE PERCENT (Band), QCYN, Qing Chun You Ni, UNINE, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'll spare NEX7's lives, I'm sorry for writing this, Justin is a little hoe, M/M, Master YanJun, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Nine Percent - Freeform, Slave ZhangJing, Smut, Somehow UNINE is here, YanJun is a kinky bitch, but Zeren is the dance god, give winwin more lines, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKion/pseuds/KKion
Summary: "Can I kiss you?" Lin YanJun asked."No" ZhangJing replied"Can I cuddle you?""No""Can I help you?""No""Can I B*** you?"...."Yes"





	Can I?

The room was pretty dark and cold, 90% of it had nothing, just a bed and other important needs. 

It was going on ZhangJing's second year, being trapped in this 'store'. He had made many friends, but they all had been bought and sent to live with their new 'master'. 

God knows what happened to them after that. 

ZhangJing paced around the room, it was a big habit for him now, in silence, and darkness, he'd often do it till his legs got too tired and he had to rest. 

But today, that walk was interrupted. 

ZhangJings eyes fluttered and adjusted to the bright glow coming from the opening door, he stood there and watched one of the workers enter the room. ''You ZhangJing, come with me, someone wants to see you'' he demanded. 

ZhangJing took a few seconds to process what he had just said but nodded his head and followed along curiously. Who could it be? He never had the best opportunity to be with his family, his mother dying of disease when he was around 3, and his father overdosing a little over a year later. 

His foster parents were never quite fond of him and eventually gave up, as to why he ended up in this prison. 

He had no friends willing to see him, they would have all had close to no freedom and other things to do in his life. 

ZhangJing entered the main 'lobby' like area. At the sound of the door creaking when he and the guard entered the room a man quickly spun his head around in excitement. 

He held his hands behind his back and walked up to ZhangJing with a smile, "You ZhangJing? Am I correct?'' 

ZhangJing was stunned, the man was....

Perfect, 

He had white hair and fairly toned skin, a pair of deep brown eyes ZhangJing found himself staring into, his perfectly aligned teeth complimented with the dimples on his face. He wore a plain black basic suit and a pair of glasses, only enhancing his god like visuals even more. 

ZhangJing couldn't even form words correctly, he stumbled upon his words, " I uhm- yes... I'm- I would be ZhangJing!" He bowed down to the man making him smirk.  

"Mr.Lin, could we get you to fill out the rest of these papers?" A woman called out for him. The gorgeous man turned his head and nodded. He looked back and ZhangJing and smirked. 

"I'll be right back~" 

The tone he used sent shivers down ZhangJings spine. He still didn't know why he was brought out here. He watched Mr.Lin sign a few papers, he bit onto his lip in focus making ZhangJings body temperature heat up. 

Then there was a click on a pen and footsteps grew louder towards ZhangJings area in the mainly silent room. He lifted his head up and felt a warm arm wrap itself around his shoulders. ZhangJing turned to see Mr.Lin holding onto him tightly. 

"Come with me ZhangJing," He said in a very calm and relaxing tone. ZhangJing gave a weak smile and followed where he guided him. "But where are we going, Sir?" He asked, head tilted slightly to the side. 

"YanJun, and we're going home," he said very blankly, 

"Home..?" ZhangJing thought to himself, it had been years since he could call a place 'home'. 

"Indeed" Yanjun unwrapped his arm from around him and sped ahead to open a car door in front of ZhangJing. ZhangJing stared in amazement, he didn't know cars very well, but this one looked as if it was a fortune. 

He sat down onto the warm leather seats. YanJun walked around the car and got into the driver's seat, he reached over ZhangJing to do up his seatbelt. ZhangJing didn't realize it was an importance, it had been years since he was in a vehicle. 

YanJun looked side to side before pushing his foot on the gas peddle. The vehicle moved slowly at first but gained speed after a while, giving ZhangJing a weird feeling in his stomach. 

"If I may ask, how far away is home? YanJun,'' ZhangJing asked to start a bit of conversation. 

''Ah, it's actually not quite far away at all, only about 10 minutes." He replied. 

"Oh okay, thank you!" He added. 

ZhangJing felt something touch his thigh, his eyes trailed down to see YanJuns hand lightly squeezing it, however, his eyes still remained 100% on the road in front of him. ZhangJing looked out the window to see all the other cars drive past them.

YanJun proceeded to move his hand up and down the spot, squeezing at random. ZhangJing just let him be and counted each of the shiny cars that passed by his vision. He leaned against the window feeling too tired to sit up straight, YanJuns hand still caressing his thigh which somewhat now felt good. 

A loud yawn came out ZhangJings mouth making YanJun giggle, ZhangJing blushed, "Sorry I'm just a little exhausted'' he apologized. 

"Oh don't worry baby, do they let you sleep well there?'' ZhangJing flinched as the words 'baby' flew freely out of Yanjuns mouth. 

" Oh-uhm, well I mean we wake up at around 5-6 and we're told to sleep by 11, so timing-wise it's not that bad, the beds just aren't that comfortable'' the older explained. 

"Oh, I see, well I'm sure you'll sleep much better here, I want you to be well rested for everything" A mischievous grin appeared on his face which put ZhangJing in a state of confusion. Was he planning something bad? 

"Oh, well here it is, home ZhangJing, home." ZhangJing stepped out of the vehicle to be greeted with quite a large mansion, the only part that confused ZhangJing was the fact it wasn't closer to town, instead, buried away in the woods. 

YanJun picked up on ZhangJing's curiosity, "I just like it better here, away from the busy town, no people to disturb you, surrounded by the beautiful trees." ZhangJings mouth made an 'o' shape as he realized why. 

"Shall we head inside before it gets too dark?" Yanjun asked and wrapped his warm arm around ZhangJing again, guiding him to the front door. 

He walked up the stunningly white stairs and YanJun rummaged through his pockets before grabbing onto a golden key. He carefully inserted it into the door with a slight jerking movement and twisted it before grabbing on tightly to the door handle and opening it wide for ZhangJing to see as much of the mansion as he could from the insides. 

His jaw dropped as an almost silent 'wow' escaped his lips, everything looked so expensive and the whole house was ginormous. He focused his attention back on YanJun as he quickly locked the door with a strange smile on his face. 

ZhangJing gave an uncomfortable smile back as an even creepier chuckle came from YanJun. 

"Now that you're home, its time to start."


End file.
